Mobian Kombat Tournament
This is a tournament to decide who is the winner of Mobian Kombat. Feel free to join in with ANY of your characters :D There is no limit to how many of your characters you can add, but I ask that you keep it kinda low so that others can join in. Kombatants (Note: Make sure you add your name in parenthesis next to your characters. So everyone knows who's controlling who) 1.Star (Dio) 2.Xia (Dio) 3.Johnny (Dio) 4.Rudy (Dio) 5.Gabranth (Dio) 6.Squall (Dio) 7.Ty (Dio) 8.Ashura (Dio) 9.Nick (DS) 10.Dillian (DS) 11.Dalton (DS) 12.Nate (DS) 13.Mikasa (DS) 14.Cole (CTT) 15.Lucas (CTT) 16.Nathan (Trick) 17.Zion and Xeon (Zion) (Xeon is just a chao, he's just there because.) 18.Arcan (42) Round 1 Matches Match 1- Nathanyl VS Zion w/ Xeon "Ladies, gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages". "You stand here at the 10th official Mobian Kombat tourament". "If my team claims one more victory in the tournament, we will take over Mobius". "You may have to face your best friend, or your mortal enemy". "However, there will be possible killing in this tournament". "Face your opponent with honor and do not hold back". "Our first match will begin shortly". "Our 2 lucky kombatants, you ask"? "One comes into this battle with both aero and hydrokinesis". "Nathanyl the Hedgehog"! "And his opponent, joined by his chao known as Xeon". "Zion the Hedgehog"! "Nathanyl, Zion, be ready to fight each other to the limit". "Round 1... FIGHT"! Zion punched Nathan 200 times and then used a telekinetic smash on him. Nathan used Aerokinesis and then stabbed Zion with a Water Sword, then kicked him 20 times, then used Aerokinesis to smash Zion into the ground. Zion used his X-Ray, he punched Nathan in the head cracking his skull, kicked him in the chest braking a rib, then broke his jaw. Nathan used his X-Ray, he punched Zion in the chin, braking his jaw, then in the chest, braking a rib, then kicked him in the leg, braking it. Zion fell to the floor, then got back up. "Ready for Round 2?" Zion said. "Round 2... FIGHT!" Zion used telekinetic grabs and kicked Nathan. Nathan kicked Zion 20 times and punched him 12 times. Zion kicked Nathan 250 times and punched him in the face. Nathan did an uppercut to knock Zion health down to 0. "FINISH HIM!" Nathan used Aerokinesis to hold Zion, then used Hydrokinesis to surround him until he drowned. "Nathanyl Wins". "FATALITY"! (Dio) Nathanyl, you have claimed victory over your opponent. You shall advance to Round 2. Match 2:Lucas VS Arcan "Alright, the next match is upon us". "Our first kombatant of the 2 hails from the service of Woodax". "Lucas the Angelic Squirrel"! "And his opponent, one of the many children of the Sun God". "Arcan the Racoon"! "Alright you 2, you saw the first match, show no mercy". "However, keep it clean and come out swinging". "Round 1... FIGHT"! Arcan shot Magic Blasts at Lucas and smacked him with her Cane. Lucas summoned a Wooden Gun and shot Arcan. Arcan used an X-Ray, she smacked him in the back with her Cane, breaking his spine, then in the face braking his nose, then in the chest, braking a rib. Lucas used an X-Ray, he punched her in the chest braking a rib, then in the chin, braking a jaw, and then in the spine, braking it. Arcan smacked Lucas with her cane 12 times Lucas fell to the floor, but got back up. "Get Ready for Round 2." Lucas said. "Round 2... FIGHT!" Arcan instantly shot beams at Lucas and then kicked him 25 times. Lucas's health was nearly 0, so he tried a punch to Arcan. Arcan got hit then shot a blast at Lucas to beat him. "FINISH HIM!" Arcan froze Lucas then shattered him. "Arcan Wins". "FATALITY"! "Arcan, you have bested your opponent". "You shall advance to Round 2 and face off against one who also uses magic". "But for now, rest". "We will break until the crack of dawn". "Then we will start Round 2". "Until then, you are free to commerce and rest". Intermission 1 (Note:This is what an intermission normally is, you get to relax and talk and all that jazz) (Have fun for a bit guys, it's only gonna get more serious) Nick, Dalton, Dillian, Nate and Mikasa sat down. "Who is everyone fighting?" Nick asked. "Rudy." Mikasa said. "Gabranth." Nate said. "Ty." Dillian said. "Squall." Dalton said. "Mikasa, your fucked, Nate you have a chance, Dillian your screwed to the max and Dalton, you have a great chance." Nick said. "Well who are you fighting, Smartass?" Dillian asked. "Ashura." Nick said. "Oh." Dillian said. A portal suddenly opened and Ashura walked out. He looked over at them and said "We are only 1 tournament away from taking over Mobius". Then he walked over, his presence alone sent a chill through the air. However, he soon passed by them and kept walking. "It's almost the crack of dawn." Nick said. "Alas, dawn spreads it's curtain fast upon thee". "Round 2 is about to begin". Round 2 Matches Match 3:Star VS Nathanyl (Dio) Kombatants, we stand at Round 2. Round 1 eliminates the weaklings. And Round 2 will separate the champions from the contenders. Our first battle, is already gonna be chaotic". "We have... Nathanyl the hedgehog"! "And his opponent, coming from the darkest depths of space". "We have Ast- I mean Star the hedgehog"! "Nathanyl, you know the flow of battle". "Star, you also know the flow of battle". "As you were responsible for finishing the last Mobian warrior off in the previous tournament". "But enough bickering of the past". "This battle will be another step towards the future". "Round 1... FIGHT"! Star just stood glaring at the limping Nathanyl. Then Star said "Hold nothing back". "You know as well as I do that I won't hesitate to kill you and you won't hesitate to kill me either". Then Star equipped his cosmic armor and created a giant lance from a crashing star. Star pointed his lance at Nathanyl and said "Here we go".﻿ Nathan turned Super and punched star 25 times.﻿ Match 4:Ashura VS Nick Match 5:Rudy VS Mikasa Match 6:Gabranth VS Nate Match 7:Xia VS Arcan Match 8:Ty VS Dillian Match 9:Johnny VS Cole Match 10:Squall VS Dalton Round 3 Matches TBA Semi-Final Matches TBA Final Match TBA Category:Fights Category:Fangame Category:Tournaments